


Still Falling For You

by ArcherDarke



Series: Feels Like Home epilogue shorts [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Cass and Elsa being relationship goals, Casselsa, Elsa just being all around perfect, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Some hurt/comfort, a feels like home drabble!, adira being a big meanie to cass, cass being angery, in deep lesbians with each other, more tenderness, okay so weve got, tenderness is my fave thing in the whole world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDarke/pseuds/ArcherDarke
Summary: Cassandra struggles to keep her cool when Adira, her true arch-nemesis, visits Arendelle on official business. Luckily her girlfriend, Elsa, is literally the Queen of Keeping Things Cool.
Relationships: Cassandra/Elsa (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Feels Like Home epilogue shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634242
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Still Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be enjoyed on its own but if you want to know how Cassandra and Elsa got together in my universe then please consider reading my main CassElsa fic, Feels Like Home!

The sound of a pen moving on parchment woke Cassandra from her deep slumber. She opened her eyes to see Elsa sat up against the pillows beside her, covers pooled around her waist and eyes focused intently on the document in her hand, which was where the scribbling noise was coming from. Elsa hadn’t noticed that Cassandra was awake yet, so she took a moment to admire the sight of her lover, relaxing in their bed, absentmindedly tapping the top of her pen against her bottom lip.

Her hair was free of its usual plait and hung loosely around her shoulders in dishevelled locks, and it glowed softly in the warm light being cast by the lamp on her bedside table. It was then that Cassandra noticed that Elsa was wearing her shirt. It was slightly more snug on her curvier frame, and Cassandra found it far more appealing on her girlfriend than on herself.

“That’s mine.” She murmured, voice still soft with sleep.

The corner of Elsa’s mouth curved up in a smile, but her eyes remained locked on her work. “I know, it smells like you.”

Cassandra shifted until she was also sat up against the pillows. She glanced out of the window to find it was still dark outside, but her internal body clock told her the sun would be rising soon. She shuffled closer to Elsa until they were shoulder to shoulder and she could feel the heat of Elsa’s body through her shirt. “What do I smell like?” She asked, curious.

“Hmm, you smell like…” Elsa’s expression became thoughtful, “…the earth.” She finally answered with a decisive nod.

“The earth?” Cassandra wrinkled her nose, not sure if she should be pleased or offended.

“Yes,” Elsa chuckled, turning her head to meet Cassandra’s confused gaze, “your scent reminds me of the outdoors; of new leaves on old trees and the running water of a clear stream and early morning dew coating a lush meadow.” Elsa’s smile became wistful as she warmed to her theme. “Your smell is nature, if nature was a person.”

Cassandra stared at her, nonplussed. “That was very poetic…” she finally said. “And cheesy.” She added with a grin.

“Hey!” Elsa scowled playfully and smacked Cassandra’s thigh lightly as punishment.

Cassandra grabbed the attacking hand and brought it to her lips, pressing a tender kiss to Elsa’s knuckles. “You’re the only person in the world who could make me _like_ cheesy.”

Elsa chuckled and leaned close to capture Cassandra’s lips in a kiss. Cassandra dropped Elsa’s hand so that she could cup her face instead, thumb stroking the soft skin of Elsa’s cheek as she deepened the kiss. She could feel Elsa’s heartbeat quickening beneath her fingers and her own thumped hard in response, her body coming alive as it always did when she and Elsa came together like this.

The sound of Elsa’s pen and papers falling off the bed and hitting the floor caused Elsa to groan and pull away, looking both frustrated and apologetic. “I need to finish that. We have the ambassador from the Dark Kingdom coming today and I’m only half done with the Ally Agreement they’re coming to negotiate.”

“Didn’t you start working on that weeks ago?” Cassandra asked as Elsa leaned over the side of the bed to retrieve the important documents.

“Um…yes I did…” Elsa replied slowly when she was upright again, “but I’ve been a little distracted lately.” She confessed.

“Distracted? By what?” Cassandra frowned, trying to remember the day-to-day events of the last few weeks, worried that she had missed something. “Elsa, is something wrong?” She and Elsa were a team. If something was bothering Elsa then they would deal with it together, no matter what it was.

“There’s nothing wrong, Cassie.”

Elsa still wouldn’t look at her and Cassandra could see colour beginning to rise in the Queen’s cheeks, adding to her confusion. “Then what is it?”

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed, looking like she was gearing herself up to reveal her deepest, darkest secrets. “It’s you.”

“ _Me_?!” Cassandra’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Hmm,” Elsa paused to slowly roam her eyes over Cassandra’s very naked torso, lower lip disappearing between her perfect teeth before she was finished with her brief appraisal. She wrenched her gaze away before meeting Cassandra’s eyes. “You’re very distracting.”

Cassandra could feel a blush creeping steadily up her neck and into her face. Elsa’s perusal had felt like almost like a caress and her body had responded accordingly. She was now fully awake. She cleared her throat and did her best to force back the arousal simmering in the pit of her stomach. Elsa really needed to work. “So…” She started conversationally, “…do we know who the Dark Kingdom is sending?”

Elsa shook her head. “No, we won’t know who it is until they arrive.”

* * *

“Short-hair!”

_Oh no…_ Cassandra felt dread crawling up her spine at the sound of Adira’s voice carrying across the Arendelle docks. She should have known King Edmund would send the smooth-talking warrior to negotiate treaties on his behalf.

“Adira.” Cassandra made a point of keeping her eyes on the sailors who were steadily unloading a delivery of armour from Corona’s world class blacksmith, Xavier. Cassandra had insisted on it as soon as she’d learned that the Arendelle Royal Guard had no armour to speak of. Call her paranoid, but Cassandra believed there was nothing better than a good, hard breast-plate to stop a sword from sliding between a soldier’s ribs.

“Is that any way to greet an old friend?” Adira chuckled, eyes sparkling with mirth.

“We’re not friends, Adira.” Cassandra replied, trying to keep her tone neutral as she checked off a box on the form in her hand.

“After all we’ve been through?” Adira tutted theatrically and shook her head. “I always felt like we had a special bond. You know, warrior-woman to warrior-woman.” She grabbed an apple from a nearby barrel a took a bite out of it. “I leant you my sword.”

That got Cassandra’s attention. She finally looked up from her checklist, meeting Adira’s smirk with one of her own. “If I remember correctly, I _took_ that sword from you.” She pointed out smugly, hoping to wipe the grin from Adira’s face.

Maddeningly, Adira seemed unfazed by Cassandra’s reporting of the facts. She threw the core of her apple to a nearby gathering of ravenous seagulls, who fell upon the morsel like a pack of wild dogs. “I let you take it.” She said with a nonchalant shrug.

Irritation flared inside Cassandra, making her scalp itch with a sudden heat. “No, you didn’t.” She said through gritted teeth. “I _beat_ you and I _took_ it.”

“That’s not how I remember it.” Adira folded her arms and leant against one of the dock’s wooden posts, purposely looking thoughtful.

“It sounds like you don’t remember much of it at all. Did you hit your head when I kicked your ass?” Cassandra sniped.

Adira laughed out loud, and even her laugh sounded infuriatingly melodious to Cassandra’s ears. “You crack me up, Short-hair, you’re just too easy.”

Cassandra growled deep in her throat and turned back to her task, resolving to ignore Adira from here on out, no matter what she said or did.

“Well, I better get myself up to the Castle. I have an audience with Queen Elsa to attend.” Adira pushed herself off the post and started to walk away.

Cassandra watched her go out of the corner of her eye, feeling the tension leave her body more and more the further the woman was away from her.

“Perhaps the Queen will finally allow me that dance she promised…” Adira said loudly just before she walked out of earshot, her voice laced with amusement.

Cassandra’s head snapped up, the memory of Adira trying to dance with Elsa at the Day of Hearts Ball surfacing in her mind. She hadn’t wanted Adira to get close to Elsa then and she certainly didn’t want her to get close to Elsa _now._ She thrust her checklist at the nearest sailor and hurried to the shoreline where she’d tethered her horse. She had a sudden urge to get to the Castle before Adira.

* * *

The Arendellian horse wasn’t nearly as fast as Fidella, but he got Cassandra to the Castle in record time, and she patted him on the nose and gave him two sugar cubes for his exemplary performance. She left him with the Royal stable-hand and dashed into the Castle, passing many a confused soldier on the way.

She didn’t have time to explain herself. She ran through the maze of corridors and hallways, heart pounding loud in her ears. She skidded to a stop outside the throne room and paused to catch her breath and straighten her clothes. She didn’t want to burst in looking like a mad-woman. She could hear voices on the other side, and she strained her ears to see if she could make out Adira’s amongst them. Unable to identify anyone from the constant chatter, she took a deep breath and pushed through the double doors to enter the throne room. The low hum of chatter died as she stepped inside and the room’s occupants stopped talking to stare at the newcomer.

“Cassie?” Elsa was visibly surprised to see her, and Cassandra couldn’t blame her. She rarely took part in official meetings unless they specifically involved her role in Elsa’s life.

“Greetings, Your Majesty.” Cassandra bowed her head respectfully, mainly for the benefit of Elsa’s advisors who were all staring at her with the same confused expression as their queen. Adira was thankfully absent and Cassandra breathed a quick sigh of relief, glad that she had made it to the throne room first. “I was wondering if I could sit in on the meeting?” She began walking towards the group, explaining herself as she went. “I’ve had dealings with the Dark Kingdom in the past, and as a soldier I think I could offer a different…perspective.” She smiled wide, hoping they believed her.

Only Elsa raised her eyebrow in suspicion but after a moment she gave a tiny shrug. “You are always welcome here, Cassie _._ ”

Cassandra shot Elsa a grateful smile before taking up position beside the group and awaiting Adira’s arrival. Elsa and her advisors resumed their chatter, hashing out the finer details of the treaty whilst they waited. Before long, there was a dainty knock on the doors and everyone fell silent again as Kai, the Castle’s head steward opened them to reveal Adira waiting on the other side.

Intelligent eyes briefly surveyed the small crowd around Elsa’s throne as Adira stepped into the room, eventually settling on Cassandra. If she was surprised to see Cassandra there, it didn’t show on her face.

“Adira of the Dark Kingdom, your Highness.” Kai announced with a bow before retreating and closing the doors behind him.

Adira marched slowly towards the throne with her head held high and her hands folded behind her back. Her expression was serene, as if she was taking a leisurely stroll through a quiet forest. She stopped a few feet away from Elsa and bowed low. “It is an honour to be welcomed into your court, Queen Elsa.”

_Did she have to make that sound so charming?_ Cassandra silently grumbled.

“The honour is all mine.” Elsa replied with a polite smile. “It is nice to see you again, Adira.”

“Likewise, your Majesty.” Adira held her hand out, inviting Elsa to do the same. Elsa did so, placing her hand in Adira’s. Cassandra watched with gritted teeth as Adira lifted Elsa’s hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it, just above the knuckles. She kept her lips there just a little too long, causing the muscles in Cassandra’s clenched jaw to bunch and twitch under her skin.

“Ahem, you must have travelled a long way to get here, Adira,” she finally ground out, trying and failing to sound nonchalant, “maybe we should hurry things along so you can get some rest?” Cassandra chose not to acknowledge the strange look that Elsa was giving her and instead focused her attention on Adira.

Adira finally lifted her head and let go of Elsa’s hand. “Oh, I don’t need any rest, Short-hair,” she smirked in Cassandra’s direction, “Thanks to many years of meditation, I have the stamina of a racehorse.” She turned to deliver a cheeky wink to Elsa. Cassandra felt her blood boiling in response.

Elsa looked from Cassandra to Adira, eyebrow raised. But as the unflappable Queen she was, she shook off the awkward atmosphere and pushed forward. “We have drawn up an agreement with terms that I am sure you will find acceptable.” An advisor rushed forward to hand Adira a wad of papers, and then he scurried back behind his colleagues in apparent fear. It was understandable. Adira could appear extremely imposing and even mythical to the average citizen with her unnatural height and half-painted face. She managed to exude power without even trying. Cassandra hated that about her.

Adira briefly flicked through the agreement before raising her eyes to meet Elsa’s. “There’s a lot to go through here, you Highness. I respectfully request some time to study the documents fully.”

Elsa rose from her throne with a kind smile. “Of course, Adira, take all the time you need. Kai will show you to your rooms.”

_I’m surprised she doesn’t have superhuman reading skills, too._

“What was that, Short-hair?”

“Huh?” Cassandra blinked. Had she said that out loud? “I didn’t-”

“Pretty sure I heard you muttering something just then.” Adira obnoxiously persevered, eyebrow raised and smirk still firmly in place.

All eyes were on Cassandra, including Elsa’s. “It was…nothing.” She mumbled.

“No, please, if there’s something you’d like to share with the group, Short-hair, we are all ears.”

Cassandra glared daggers at Adira, wishing she would just give it a rest already. “Fine!” She snapped. “I said I’m surprised you don’t have superhuman reading skills!”

There was a long pause and then Adira began to laugh as if Cassandra had said the most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard. “Oh, Short-hair, I don’t have any superhuman powers! I’m just a regular human being. The only way I could gain extraordinary abilities is if I did something crazy like…” Adira lifted her hands as if she was trying to think of something truly out there, “…steal an ancient artefact imbued with a great and terrible power.” She waggled her eyebrows teasingly.

Cassandra’s eyes were slits and she balled her hands into fists. Adira had gone too far. “You know what, Adira? You are-” Cassandra stopped abruptly as Elsa stepped in front of her, putting herself between Cassandra and Adira.

“You are welcome take a tour of the Castle, including a perusal of our exceptional defences, recently improved by Cassie’s valuable input.”

“Hmm,” Adira stroked her chin, “that sounds like an excellent idea, Queen Elsa.” Her gaze shifted to Cassandra. “Until we meet again, Short-hair.” She turned on her heel and sauntered away without a care in the world.

* * *

“Cassie, could I speak with you a moment? In private?”

Cassandra wrenched her gaze from Adira and the advisors as they filed out of the throne room. Elsa was looking at her with a mix of confusion and worry in her eyes. Cassandra tried to smile but she could feel the tension in her own face, and it was giving her a headache.

When the doors to the throne room finally closed, Elsa reached out to take Cassandra’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “Are you okay, Cassie?” She asked softly.

Cassandra sighed. She couldn’t and wouldn’t lie to Elsa. “Adira just has this way of making me all…”

“Crazy?” Elsa interrupted with a grin, giving Cassandra’s hand another squeeze to let her know she was joking.

Cassandra ran a hand through her hair, wanting to explain but having trouble finding the words. It still wasn’t easy sometimes, talking about her feelings, but Elsa made her want to break through the walls her mind constantly tried to put up. “She makes me feel like…” She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, “like I’m not good enough.” She quietly confessed.

“Not good enough?” Elsa sounded surprised.

“Before Adira came into our lives I was considered the best fighter amongst my friends. I could take down a dozen men with one hand tied behind my back, if they were stupid enough to challenge me…” She shook her head with a chuckle, “that was my _thing._ Especially when we were out on the road. King Frederic told me to protect Rapunzel at all costs and I took that duty very seriously.

“And then…Adira came into our lives.” Cassandra scowled as the memory of her first meeting with Adira emerged in her mind. She’d had her ass handed to her on a plate and even now, years later, it still stung. “She was faster, stronger and smarter and she knew it. If she’d wanted to hurt Raps…I wouldn’t have been able to stop her.” Shame washed over Cassandra as she confessed the truth. “After that I felt like everything she did and said was designed to make me feel inferior…and it worked.”

“Oh, Cassie,” Elsa cupped Cassandra’s chin in her free hand and turned her face until they were eye-to-eye. “Adira might be faster, smarter and stronger…but she’s not _you._ She doesn’t have this mind,” Elsa pressed a kiss to Cassandra’s forehead, “or this heart,” she placed her palm on the left side of Cassandra’s chest, “and those are what matter most.”

“I know, I know…” Cassandra pursed her lips in a comical pout, “Is it bad that I still kinda wanna punch her in the face?” Elsa laughed out loud and the sound warmed Cassandra’s heart enough that she smiled genuinely for the first time in hours.

“As long as you don’t spark a war with the Dark Kingdom, I’ll support you.” Elsa grinned, eyes sparkling with humour.

Cassandra kissed her then, slowly and deeply and for a dangerous amount of time considering somebody could walk in on them at any moment. “Don’t tell Arianna but...you’re my favourite Queen.”

Elsa laughed again. “And you’re my favourite warrior, Cassie.” She smiled and pulled Cassandra close for another kiss.

* * *

“Cassie! Come out here!” Elsa’s voice was a quiet hiss.

Cassandra frowned but she did as Elsa insisted and went out to the balcony where she was surprised to find her girlfriend crouching behind one of the stone pillars that made up part of the outdoor platform. “Uh, why are you hiding?”

“Shh, get down!” Elsa grabbed Cassandra’s hand and pulled her down so that they were both concealed together. “Look.” Elsa pointed down below to the courtyard where Cassandra spotted Adira strolling along the pathway, out on an evening walk.

“What? Was she doing something weird? Because that would be normal. She’s a _weirdo_.” Cassandra whispered.

Elsa chuckled. “No…watch.” With a slight flick of her fingers, a tendril of Elsa’s magic shot forth and meandered down into the courtyard, swirling and spinning until it settled into a small patch of ice beneath the boot Adira was just about to place on the ground. Cassandra watched with mounting glee as Adira’s foot slipped from under her and she fell to the ground with an undignified grunt. Elsa quickly dissolved the ice and pushed Cassandra back into the bedroom where they both fell onto the bed and laughed until there were tears in their eyes.

“Wow,” Cassandra whispered when their giggles had finally died down, “I didn’t think it was possible to love you more, and yet…” She leaned over Elsa and gave her a soft kiss.

“Hmm, I love you too.” Elsa smiled, weaving her fingers into Cassandra’s hair. “Now kiss me again, Warrior.”


End file.
